Tale of an Ouran High School Fox
by That Artist Girl
Summary: Haruhi is the forgotten zodiac fox how will this effect her and her life both in and out of the club? Make sure to review!
It was a perfectly ordinary and nice day for the host club.

It was in the middle of class when over the announcements it asked for Fujioka Haruhi to come up to the office. Thinking she must have forgotten her bento at home again and it was her surrogate father coming to give it to her she refused Karou and Hikaru's offer to accompany her to the office saying she can do it on her own and she doesn't need help with everything.

Once she got to the office it was in fact not her surrogate father Ranka waiting for her with her forgotten bento but her master, Akito Sohma. Scared but not wanting to show her fear of him she walked up to him were he went up to her and gave her a hug cutting his fingernails into her arms, as he did so likely leaving bruises and drawing blood in their wake but not allowing herself to show weakness Haruhi did not whimper.

Once Akito was done torturing Haruhi's arms through their hug and he let her go and she backed up a step. Akito announced it was time for Haruhi to come back to the main house or live with her brother again; Shingure. Haruhi immediately chose to live with her brother. Haruhi was very sad that she would need to be leaving her surrogate father Ranka and a few tears on accident slipped out of Haruhi's eyes causing Akito to smile in pleasure. Haruhi without thinking asked if she would be allowed to please stay one more week with Ranka to say goodbye. Angered Akito kicked her in the ribs hard enough it knocked the wind out of her and she heard a crack that was likely one of her ribs cracking and yelled that she better be thankful he lets her see Ranka at all ever again.

Soon Akito left and Haruhi was off to host club were she let the remainder of her tears fall without her noticing but she ran to club even though she knew she was going to be late and Kyoya was going to charge her.

But when she burst into the club tears streaming down her face just as Kyoya was announcing 10,000 yen for being late, he looked up and saw her crying and the words died on his lips and look of concern flashed across his and all the others faces. Even Tamaki stopped midstride in calling "MY BEAUTIFULL DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED TO HER LOVING FATHERS ARMS ONCE AGAIN" and trying to pick her up and spin her around and failing to do so like always. Hunny stopped eating his cakes and even Mori though he didn't say anything looked concerned.

Tamaki breaking from his usual happy go lucky personality and his voice took on that of a more serious note as he asked Haruhi "What's wrong?" Knowing she could not tell her friends what's really wrong she tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace and replied "Nothings wrong I just… Yeah nothings wrong. Don't worry about it". This made the hosts only more concerned and Kyoya decided he would place a call to Ranka to see what's wrong with Haruhi; after all he couldn't bear to see the woman he loves hurting so much and especially if it was something he or the others could fix so easily like money problems.

Haruhi then went to the bathroom and went to clean her self up. During club hours Haruhi acted just like she always did and only the host club members who kept a close eye on her the whole time could tell their was something wrong with her.

After club hours while Kyoya was counting the profits and Haruhi and the others were cleaning up a handsome young well dressed man in a white lab coat walked in to the room holding an expensive leather brief case. The hosts were confused since club ours were over and this man looked like he was way past high school but polite as ever Kyoya addressed him and said "Sir club hours are over but if you like to come back tomorrow we will be more than happy to help you." The man ignored Kyoya and walked up to Haruhi.

"Hatori" Haruhi addressed the man and the man with a small smile addressed her back except instead of Haruhi he called her Kit witch confused the hosts but they figured it was a pet name of some sort.

''Akito sent me to check your injury's you received today and give you a ride to Ranka's and back to the estate" Hatori told Haruhi. This concerned the hosts of what injury's the stranger was talking about because to them Haruhi looked perfectly fine and why in the world this man though it was okay for him to take Haruhi anywhere. Hikaru solved this curiosity by then going up to the man and not so nicely asking what the hell he was talking about because Haruhi looked perfectly fine to theme and why the hell he thinks he has the right to come marching in here and demanding to take Haruhi anywhere.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi warned. But Hikaru didn't listen and asked "Well you goanna answer or what?" Hatori decided to ignore the hot headed red headed boy who then reminded him of Kyo and started to check Haruhi's heart beat and such with his stethoscope witch made Haruhi's face turn red with embarrassment of having this done in front of her friends. "Can we do this in the back room please Hatori?" Haruhi asked but before she could finish Hatori started checking Haruhi's ribs by pressing down on theme since he knows that and the face are Akito's two favorite spots to hurt and her face looked perfectly fine. And when he did press on her ribs it caused Haruhi to scream and tears to pour out of her eyes scaring and shocking everyone in the room. Mori and Hunny got up to intervene from the man hurting Haruhi anymore but before they could Hatori was pulling up Haruhi's dress shirt reveling a terrible black and purple bruise blossoming, covering most of Haruhi's rib cage causing the hosts to freeze in shock and most to suck in shocked breathes.

Haruhi cursing tries to pull down her shirt but stops when Hatori's hand cages hers in a lock as he grabs the bandages from his suitcase and starts wrapping her ribs in the thick bandage. "Who the hell did that to you Haruhi?" Hikaru asks and Kyoya wants to know the same thing so he can set his secret police force on theme as soon as possible for damaging his love and friend.

Both Haruhi and Hatori are ignoring the host club at this point and Hatori asks if he hurt her any where else. By saying 'he' Kyoya's fists clench and he wonders if Haruhi has been in an abusive relationship, and he fumes to think she is in a relationship with anyone but him at all and especially one that would hurt her. Resigned to her fate and thinking the worst is over and it cant get worse than her friends seeing her ribs she takes off her jacket and rolls up her sleeves where lovely hand shaped bruises and a few fingernail shaped cuts are now beginning to blossom on her arms and her friends get even angrier at who ever did this to their precious Haruhi. Hatori puts antibiotics on the few cuts and rolls back down her sleeves and asks if there is any where else and when she reply's no he asks if she's ready to leave.

Replying yes and ignoring her friends questions on the way out Haruhi and the young man, Hatori leave and the host club watch Haruhi get into a car with him and him driving away through the club window.

Kyoya decides in consideration for all that has happened and the hosts have witnessed he decides a visit to Ranka is in order to see what is really going on with Haruhi and what on earth she has gotten herself into, and he invites all the other hosts to come along.

By the time the hosts got to Haruhi's apartment Ranka was crying and Haruhi and Hatori had already come packed her room and left for Shingure's house. Ranka gave theme Haruhi's new address and they left even more confused as to why Haruhi would move out so suddenly. She seemed happy living with her father and Kyoya and the others could not figure out a reason for her to move out except maybe to go live with the thought of earlier abusive boyfriend witch made Kyoya mad all over again.

Soon they arrived at the house and got out. They knocked on the door and a young handsome boy around their age with silver hair and purple eyes answered the door but looked confused when he spotted the big group of boys and said "Your not take out." Kyoya wondering if this is the loser that dare lay a hand on Haruhi but not wanting to accuse someone for no reason asked the boy "Hello my name is Kyoya Ootari and these are my friends, do you know if Haruhi Fujioka is here?" The boy looked confused for a moment but then his face cleared and he smiled replying "I know where Haruhi Sohma is. Follow me." shocking the hosts and making theme wonder why he would call Haruhi a Sohma; one of the richest people in the world like theme and owner of Sohma Enterprises . But they quickly got over their shock an followed him into the house anyways hoping it was the Haruhi they were looking for.

The boy lead them through the house and to a back door but turned to them before opening it saying "Stay to the side at all times or your goanna get hurt, Haruhi doesn't always watch what she's doing when she gets into one of her mode's" then leading them into the back yard where a beautiful outdoor dojo was and in the middle of it was Haruhi and a red haired and eyed boy sprawled on the ground and that wasn't even the strangest thing. They were beating the living crap out of each other. The boy would go in for a punch to Haruhi's face and Haruhi would block and go for a kick to the red headed boy's ribs. The hosts were shocked and the first thing out of Tamaki's mouth was "What the hell!?" This seemed to distract Haruhi for a second and when she looked over and spotted the hosts and her eyes widened she forgot to block the red headed boys punch and it landed with a sickening crack to her nose causing blood to spurt everywhere all over the ground and all over the young red headed kid.

Panicked Kyoya and the others ran over to Haruhi as she sat on the ground pinching her nose trying to get the bleeding to stop. The red headed kid then ran back to Haruhi pushing the club members out of the way holding up a towel and apologizing the whole time. Haruhi now holding the towel up to her nose waves the boy away saying "Kyo it's fine its just a bloody nose". The club members highly disagree with this statement and are highly wanting to give Kyo a bloody nose of his own for punching Haruhi but they hold their peace.

Turning now to her club members she asks "What on earth are you guys doing here and how in the world did you even find me here?". Hikaru answers "Ranka told us were to find you, now what the heck are you doing moving here with these boys and in fact who are they: pointing to Yuki and Kyo. And since when do you fight?"

Sighing Haruhi answers "I live here now and these two boys are my cousins, Yuki the silver haired boy and Kyo the red head. And I've known how to fight since I was three." By now Haruhi's nose had stopped bleeding and Mori helped her off the floor.

Leading the boys back into the house she left them in the living room while she went into a room (presumably her room) to get cleaned up and out of her blood stained clothes. After about five minutes Haruhi came back out wearing a light pink top and jeans. "You look much better Haruhi, and now at least Shingure wont kill Kyo for hurting you now that he has no proof anything happened" said Yuki. This made Kyoya frown and Karou ask "Who's Shingure?". "Wholly crap, you don't know who Shingure is?" Kyo laughed. Haruhi frowned at Kyo at told him to stop being rude to her friends to witch Yuki chimes "Kyo's always rude to everyone" making Haruhi roll her eyes. Repeating the question Karou gets an answer from Yuki who politely states "Shingure is Haruhi's older brother and esteemed author; he writes steamy romance books so you probably never heard of him but there it is"

The hosts stayed in the living room and told Haruhi's curious cousins all about their host club adventures like when they were trying to make that movie for Renge the clubs self appointed manager, or the time Haruhi got thrown off a cliff and Tamaki rescued her witch Kyo and Yuki looked mad about that Haruhi was so reckless and confronted those boys all alone even with her martial arts training. Finally a young man in a brown kimono came in through the door with a young teenage girl.

As soon as the young man spotted Haruhi he charged into the room grabbed Haruhi and started spinning her around the room exclaiming "MY GRACIOUS AND MOST BEAUTIFULL PRECIOUS FLOWER HAS FINALLY RETURNED TO HER LOVING BROTHERS ARMS" and when he finished spinning her he started hugging her witch confused the host club because Haruhi never and I repeat never lets them hug her. Then the young girl at the door with long brown hair and pink bows in her hair fake pouts and cries "But Shingure I thought I was your most beautiful precious flower!" This caused Kyo and Yuki to roll their eyes and made the hosts curious if Shingure was really dating such a young girl for his age.

"Hi my name is Tohru Honda, I'm the person your going to be rooming with." said the young girl giggling and Haruhi smiled and shook her hand and gave her a hug witch again confused the hosts as she NEVER hugs people and said its nice to finally meet you, I've herd so much about you from Kyo and Yuki over the phone causing both said boys to turn different shades of red and Shingure to laugh.

Soon after the host club left and let Haruhi get more settled in at her now new home promising to come back the following day to visit again.

The next day after school just as promised the Hosts and Haruhi load up into Kyoya's limo and they go back to Haruhi's new home. They sit and talk through most of the rest of the evening and Haruhi excuses herself to go fetch herself and everyone else that wants a drink but when she comes back she ends up tripping and Mori who is closest to her tries to catch her but instead he missed her and they ended up bumping chests causing Mori to fall over.

(Poof a big cloud of pink dust appeared surrounding Haruhi and Mori) and when the dust cleared everyone stared in shock as a big silver fox layed where Haruhi was just a second ago. Hunny being confused asked "Haruhi?" "Shit!" the fox shouted in Haruhi's voice and then "KYO!" who then walked over to the fox Haruhi and picked her up and set her down behind him like they might hurt her in her new form like this was completely normal.

The next person to speak was Tamaki saying "Ummm why is Haruhi a fox?". Sighing Shingure told them all about how their family is cursed with the curse of the zodiac and how Shingure himself is the dog, Yuki is the rat, Kyo is the forgotten zodiac cat, and Haruhi is the other forgotten zodiac fox, and the man named Hatori they met is the dragon. Then another poof occurred and their lay a naked Haruhi causing all the Hosts and boys to look away and be very embarrassed and causing Shingure to even further explain that when they get hugged by the opposite sex the turn into their animal forms and them to reappear naked when they change back to humans.

The host club were shocked that Haruhi was cursed and turned into a fox but still said they wanted to remain friends with Haruhi. And Kyoya still hid his feeling for her.

A week passed and not much happened and the host club went on as normal. However that Friday night Shingure had just gotten his newest book released and he wanted to go clubbing to celebrate and invited the girls Tohru and Haruhi along with Yuki and Kyo to join him since he knew the owner of the club and could get them all in for free.

The girls were excited at the prospect of clubbing and went to get dressed. Haruhi did not have any clubbing clothes and asked Tohru if she could borrow some of hers. Tohru said yes and gave her a small black dress, fishnet tights, and big black chunky knee high boots Ayamie had given to her on one of his many dress Tohru up mood swings. Haruhi put on the dress and it was a little small and made her small breasts pop and it ended about mid thigh showing off her lushes long legs. Tohru then helping Haruhi went and styled her hair put red lipstick on her and smoky sexy eye shadow on her and told her she looked fucktastic making Haruhi blush. Tohru then went and got herself dressed into black skinny jeans, a silver sparkly tank top and silver open towed high 3 inch heels to match with hoop earrings. She then curled her hair added red lipstick and smoky eyes and was done.

The boys were all done and waiting in the living room for the girls to finish getting dressed wearing nice jeans and black t-shirts. Soon the girls were walking into the living room and the boys jaws dropped. It was a this same moment that the host club had decided to pay a surprise visit again to Haruhi and there was a knock at the door.

It took a while for one of the boys to snap out of it to answer the door but eventually Yuki was the one to open the door to let the unsuspecting host members in for the surprise of their life when they saw Haruhi. It took them all a moment to notice what haruhi was wearing but when they did all their jaws dropped just like the boys before did. Also it caused Kyoya utter a very uncharacteristic yell of "What the hell!" and to have some serious problems in the nether region and he quickly and strategically covered his privets with his hands. Hikaru did the same making Kyoya mad even though he knew he had no right to think so and wondered if Hikaru too loved Haruhi like he did.

''Damn, what's got you all sexyed up for Haruhi?" Karou asked. Tohru answered for Haruhi saying "Oh you came right when we were about to leave to go clubbing. Do you guys want to come along?" The boys looked down at their expensive suits that were not exactly clubbing material and Karou replied "I don't believe we are dressed for the occasion." Haruhi taking charge went up to Kyoya who's boner now had thankfully gone away much to his relief and untucked his collar took his tie away and ruffled up his hair into I just got out of bed and still look sexy look making Kyoya blush uncharacteristically and then proceeded to do this to the others and even having to have Mori bend down so she could do it to him as well. When she finished she announced "There now you are club worthy". Finally agreeing to go to the club now that they won't look like over dressed idiots they decided they would take the limo the host club came in.

When they arrived at the club they could hear the music pounding all the way through the parking lot and beyond. They got out of the limo and the host club members started towards the back of the line but Haruhi grabbed Kyoya and yelled over the music they don't need to wait in line because Shingure is friends with the owner and will have theme on a list to be let in immediately. So they went up to the bouncer and Shingure announced they are the Sohma's and they should be on the list. And with a quick glance at the list and an agreeable nod from the bouncer they were let in.

The host clubbers were fascinated by the club and its pounding music and flashing lights but they also did not know how to behave in such an erotic environment and mostly just stood in the entry way. Shingure then turned to them and yelled "I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU DRUNK BUT DRINK AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE AS LONG AS YOU CAN HANDLE YOUR ALCOHOL". This shocked the hosts but Haruhi, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru weren't surprised and without a word went to dance; all except Haruhi who took off towards the bar with the club following behind for lack of knowing what else to do.

When they got to the bar they saw Haruhi ordering shots of straight vodka and were even more shocked when she downed three without even wincing as they traveled down her throat like she's done this before and the hosts are wondering just that. Haruhi sits at a table off to the corner and the boys pull up chairs and join her. Haruhi and the hosts are talking all except Mori of course but pretty soon after a while a boy with black and blue hair a green shirt and blue jeans and striking green eyes walks over to Haruhi and taps her on the shoulder ending all conversation as the hosts listen in. "Hey I saw you over here and these boys and they don't look like their doing much with you so would you mind coming and dancing with me" This made the hosts on edge and made Kyoya's and Hikaru's teeth grind and fists clench underneath the table while they prayed that Haruhi reject the boy. However their prayers went unanswered and Haruhi smiled and said "I'd love to" and hand and hand with the boy went to the dance floor.

The hosts watched Haruhi start to dance and remembered her saying she didn't know how to and the boy was in for a surprise but when Haruhi started moving her hips to the beat with her arms all over the boys chest and around his neck and his hands on her hips and close to her butt pissing Kyoya and Hikaru off the hosts realized she must of only meant she didn't know ballroom dancing because she moved like a vixen on the dance floor making Kyoya and Hikaru burn with jealousy that they were not the one in the stupid boys place at the moment.

Soon after 6 or so songs Haruhi eventually got tired of the black and blue haired boy and went back to the table were a waiter came and took their orders and while all the hosts got soda or water Haruhi to the embarrassment of every one of the boys ordered a drink called sex on a beach witch again gave Kyoya and Hikaru a problem under the table from hearing the word sex come out of Haruhi's mouth.

Haruhi sat there with the boys for maybe twenty minutes before a song came on and shouting "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" she grabbed Kyoya who was closest to her and dragged him to the dance floor to dance with her. Kyoya at first thought about refusing to dance as he really didn't know what to do but then thought this could be his chance he has been looking for to get to see if Haruhi likes him back and immediately rejected the idea of refusing her this or any other dance she could ask for.

Kyoya looked around studied the surrounding dancers for a minute and tried to copy the jerky movements and doing a sloppy job at it causing his cheeks to warm against his wishes. Haruhi laughed at him and took his hips and swayed them in time with the beat and taught him how to dance. Then she turned around and began to dance and grind into him giving him another erection on accident. Kyoya was horrified and froze but Haruhi realizing what his problem was by feeling it on her ass turned around and whispered "Its okay I like you too" and resumed dancing as she was before. It was a minute before Kyoya gained enough sense to realize what had just happened and he started dancing again driving his now hard erection into Haruhi's ass sending pleasurable tingles all the way up his body.

Kyoya was shocked by this unexpected turn of events but continued dancing with Haruhi. After a while of dancing while grinding Haruhi turned around just in time for the song to change. Kyoya not knowing how to dance in this new position started just awkwardly swaying form side to side to the music. Haruhi laughed and grabbed Kyoya's hips and showed him how to move to the new beat once again. Once Kyoya got a hang of it Haruhi trailed up her hands up his erection making him gasp and turn even harder as she moved her hands up to his chest where they roamed. Pretty soon Kyoya realized they were dancing just like Haruhi and that stupid blue and black haired boy had done earlier and jealousy poured through his veins and wanting to steak his claim Kyoya leaned down carful of their chests not touching and wildly kissed her. Though at first Haruhi was surprised and froze at first before Kyoya could think she wanted him to stop she started to respond to him. Kyoya was delighted that Haruhi had responded so nicely to his kiss and he decided to take it a little further and opened his mouth and licked her bottom lip hoping to god that he was not pushing his limits. But after only a moment Haruhi tenitivly opened her mouth and Kyoya noticing this plunged his tongue in tasting her for the first time and loving every second of it.

Kyoya's erection was now throbbing painfully against his too tight pants and he needed a release and took Haruhi's hand and placed it on his desire and whispering how much he wanted her in her ear making her gasp. And gasping out "I need you. I need you now." Kyoya took Haruhi by the hand and lead her outside to his limo. Texting Tamaki to call a cab and tell the others he and Haruhi are leaving he grabbed Haruhi placed her in his lap told the driver to step on it to his house and soon they were on their way to his home and back to kissing. But eventually kissing was just not enough for Haruhi and she started grinding on his erection making Kyoya gasp out and throw his head back in ecstasy and moan low in his throat. Always being careful their chests do not to touch so Haruhi does not turn into a fox. Soon they arrive at Kyoya's house and Kyoya picks Haruhi up bridal style and carries her up to his room. When they finally get there Kyoya then quickly has Haruhi up against the door and they were back to kissing.

Soon kissing was just not enough as Kyoya needed friction so he thrust his hips up hitting her clit through her panties causing her to cry out. Kyoya liked the friction he got from the movement and loved the sound from Haruhi he got even better and did it again and again and again. But even then it just wasn't enough so he picked Haruhi up and carried her over to his king sized bed and sat her down. Then having Haruhi lift up her arms and lifting her dress off her body reveling her wearing a black lace pantie set that turned him on all the more and after she removed his shirt button by button as he gave her kisses in between. Next unzipping and buttoning his pants and dropping them to the floor revealing black boxers stretched over an enormous bulge he went and climbed on to the bed with her and grabbed for one of her small breasts with his hand and began massaging it watching her wither under him in ecstasy and make those moaning sounds he loves so much. Soon Haruhi felt it was unfair she was getting all the pleaser and him not getting any so she moved her hand and caressed and cupped his bulge in her small hand making him moan and his eyes roll back. Not wanting to cum just ye Kyoya grabs Haruhi's hand and tells her "Not yet". Next taking off Haruhi's bra and panties Kyoya finally beheld Haruhi in her full glory and excited he slipped out of his boxers and threw them somewhere in the room where their was a growing pile of clothes. Then getting in between Haruhi's spread thighs as she looked up at him he started to massage her clit with the tip of his dick making both of them moan in pleasure. Then starting to go a little further he started to push himself in her tight cavern and Haruhi began to tear up and cry because it hurt and she let out a small scream when he tour through her virginity making Kyoya gasp as he realized Haruhi was a virgin. Kyoya felt amazing and wanted to start moving so bad but held still and distracted himself by giving her gentle kisses and whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her. Soon Haruhi gave a gentle thrust of her hips and with and ''Oh. It feels good, you can move now" and Kyoya started thrusting. It felt so good and soon the spring that has been coiling in Haruhi's belly came lose as Kyoya hit her G-spot and with a scream of "KYOYA" she came and a few thrusts from Kyoya later his balls tightened and he came as well spurting his cum deep inside her claiming her as his and only his. And after that they cuddled up to one another and quickly fell asleep with him still inside her.

They woke up the next morning with him still inside her and fresh cum spilling out from him unconcisenessly thrusting into her throughout the night. Haruhi was the first to wake up and when she looked at his alarm clock it read 10:30am and she realized she had slept in later than usual. Not wanting to wait forever for Kyoya to wake up witch would be bound to be sometime in the late afternoon if he's allowed she tries to gently shake him awake but when that doesn't work she starts kissing his face and neck cooing for him to get up for her. This however does work and thankfully instead of being mad for being woken up earlier than noon and showing his demon lord persona he's so famous for in the club he smiles a gentle smile and says ''Good morning beautiful" making Haruhi blush ten shades of red.

Eventually Kyoya had Haruhi put on a shirt of his and some to small shorts he had around for some odd reason or another and he led her down to the kitchen where they ordered breakfast getting a omelet for Kyoya and blueberry pancakes for Haruhi.

Once they were done eating Haruhi decided it was time for her to go back home and in Kyoya's head he thought 'one day I hope you be able to call this your home'. And they left after gathering what was left of Haruhi's borrowed clothes from Tohru off the floor of Kyoya's room.

When they reached the Sohma household and Haruhi got out she gave Kyoya a kiss goodbye and walked in knowing what was ahead of her now would not be pleasant but not letting Kyoya know that was the trick and so she left with a smile only frowning once she got inside and Kyoya's limo had driven away from the house.

Shingure was waiting in the living room reading a book waiting for her and once he looked up and saw her he sighed and shook his head saying "You know I'm going to have to tell Akito right?". Haruhi was scared of this but sighed also knowing her brother had no choice and told him I know I'm ready for anything he can possibly do to me". "Even take away your friends?" Shingure asked. Haruhi hadn't thought of this and tears pricked her eyes at the thought as she whispered a quiet "No".

The next day Haruhi came to school looking ragged and Kyoya was worried it was because of their night together and was sad that Haruhi might not cherish it as much as he did and that broke his heart but he kept quiet. That day passed very slowly for Kyoya and all to quickly for Haruhi who was dreading her future talk with Akito. That day after host club Haruhi went up to Kyoya and informed him she would be out of school tomorrow because of some family business that she was not allowed to disclose. This relived Kyoya a great deal though he did not actually show it and he told her that would be alright but he would have to add the lost profits to her dept. Though Haruhi would normally take this news not so well she just waved him off today as she had bigger things to worry about anyway than a stupid dept. This made Kyoya concerned of what this family business meant exactly for Haruhi to make her so worried but not having the right to push further again he kept quiet.

The next day as the hosts went to school Haruhi was called up to the main house to talk with Akito. Not wanting to arrive any sooner than she had to Haruhi rode Tohru's bike that Tohru said she could borrow for the day. She arrived about thirty minutes of riding and slowly she walked up to the door and to Akito's room where she knew he would be waiting for her. Once arriving at Akito's door she knocked briskly and with Akito's voice saying to come in she entered the room.

When she entered Akito was laying on his bed drinking what looked to be tea from a small cup and when he saw her he smiled cruelly and setting the cup down on his nightstand and stood up and walked over to her. Finally after a minute of silence Akito asked "Do you know why you are here Haruhi?". Haruhi not wanting to deliberate on exactly why she was here just replied with a simple "Yes.". "Good then you understand why you need to be punished" and with that he stuck the first blow hitting her across the face making her fall to the floor knowing she would be sporting a black eye in the morning. Then kicking her and screaming at her to get up she obeyed like she and all of the zodiacs obey their god Akito. Next Akito kicked her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain and grunt. He then pulled her up to a standing position before the pain could fade away by her hair hurting her scalp and hit her across the face again casing her to bust her lip open and blood to start poring down her face as she toppled over to the ground once again.

When she was on the ground finally speaking again to Haruhi Akito said "You are never to talk to those boys ever again as long as I shall live do you understand me pet especially the one you went home with" when Haruhi to shocked didn't reply at first he screamed and kicking her in the ribs screamed "DO YOU UNDERSTAND YES OR NO?" Not being able to bear being away from the host club like that replied with a quiet yet defiant "No". Whispering now Akito asked her dangerously to repeat herself and Haruhi louder this time replied "No. I'd rather you killed me than lose any of my friends". With a roar of "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY LITTLE FREAK" he grabbed a vase off a stand in his room and threw it at Haruhi hitting her in the head and shattering causing buckets now of pouring blood to come down her face and spots danced in front of her eyes and for a moment she worried she was going to black out. Not quiet done with her as of yet he stomped over to her and stepping on her leg hard enough she heard a CRACK and then felt blinding white hot pain shoot up from that spot making her wish she had blacked out and causing her to scream for the first time. Then still not done he started kicking her in the ribs until she again heard a CRACK and finally almost numb from all the pain she began fading from the world as the world turned black just as she heard the door slam open and the kicking in her ribs stopped as someone pulled Akito away from her shouting "Stop your going to kill her!" and finally she was out.

By the time she came back into conciseness she heard beeping and quiet whispering. She was very tired and without opening her eyes she fell back into a deep sleep.

The next day Haruhi was not at school and Kyoya and the club were worried as Haruhi said she would only be gone for one day but they didn't think to much about it and figured she must have forgotten to mention she would be gone for today as well.

The next day Haruhi was not in class again and the hosts were really worried and decided they would be paying a visit to the Sohma residence after school if Haruhi did not miraculously show up during the day. It was in the middle of the day that Kyoya during lunch with the hosts that Kyoya got a text from his brother which was unusual as he worked at the hospital and was probably very busy. Opening the text and reading it, it said 'Haruhi, your friend is in my hospital. Just found out and thought you should know' making Kyoya's eyes grow wide as he panicked. He told the other hosts quickly and they all rushed out of the school texting their parents they would be missing class on the way once they were in the limo and Kyoya told the driver to step on it.

Once they reached the hospital they all ran in and to the front desk were Hunny asked were they would find their friend Haruhi Sohma as they guessed they would put her under her real family name. The front desk lady smiled sadly and with an "Oh that poor dear girl she's in room 210 on the second floor" scaring the hosts even more as from what the lady said making them wonder what was wrong with her. And as soon as they got the room number they were off running again. They finally made it up to the second floor and found Haruhi's room but were scared to open it and stood there for about twenty seconds scared of what they might find until Kyoya not able to bear not seeing what was wrong opened the door to the room and walked in with the others following. Inside without including Haruhi their were three other visitors and they didn't even look up when the hosts entered and two of the visitors where little kids from the look of them one being a little girl with short brown hair and the other being a boy with very blond hair. The little girl was holding Haruhi's hand and whispering "Please wake up for me Haruhi" and crying while the little boy who was also crying was holding the little girls hand trying to comfort her. The third person was Hatori and when he looked up and saw the hosts staring at the kids confused he called them saying "Kisa, Hiro I think its time for the two of you to go home" and getting up from his chair he led the two kids out as they were still crying holding hands leaving the hosts alone now to study Haruhi.

Finally once the children and Hatori were gone the hosts finally were bold enough to study Haruhi. And what they saw made them gasp and Kyoya's legs nearly give out. Haruhi was covered up by a thin white sheet and looked asleep. Her head was wrapped in bandages that were spotted in blood as if blood had been soaking through them. They could see her hand was pierced with an IV and heart monitor wires were connected to her disappearing under her clothes. Her eye was black and swollen and her lip cut while the rest of her face was swathed in bruises. They could see one of her legs was bigger than the other under the cover and when they looked closer they saw the faint color and outline of a black cast. She looked pale and broken and small and the hosts hearts broke for her and they all vowed revenge in their heads for whoever had dared damage someone as precious to them as Haruhi.

They stayed their all day taking turns holding her hand and eventually Hatori came back presumably after dropping off the kids that were here earlier. He came in the room and like any good doctor would started to check her vital signs and as he was doing that Kyoya interrupted and asked "What the hell happened to her?" Pausing for a minute Hatori continued with his check up and answered "She was beaten.". This pissed the hosts off and Hikaru said "No shit Sherlock but why and who the hell did this to her?". Hatori finally finishing his check up of Haruhi and finding everything perfectly normal stood up to face the hosts and answered in a calm voice "I'm not sure Haruhi would forgive me for answering that question as she probably doesn't want any of you to know." This gave them pause as they wondered what dangerous secret Haruhi was keeping from them now and how she should have learned to trust them by now as even when they learned she was the zodiac fox they still loved and accepted her. Hikaru not caring that Haruhi didn't want them to know asked Hatori to tell them anyways. Hatori sighing asked one final time "Are you sure you really want to know? It will possibly ruin your friendship with Haruhi, of course probably not for any reason you could think of right now…" "Yes. We want to know" Hikaru told Hatori with confidence and without any hesitation thinking nothing could ruin their friendship with Haruhi. However with a sigh what Hatori told them next ruined that conviction completely making them not so sure now as he told them "Fine it was your choice. Haruhi was beaten for being friends with you guys and especially you Kyoya.". "What?" Kyoya muttered out and Hatori without the slightest sign of sorrow for the poor host told them "You heard me. Our master found out about her friendship with you guys and was mad and beat her when she told him she would not leave you guys because she Loved you".

The hosts were shocked and Hunny started crying along with shockingly Kyoya and a few others and asked "Does this mean that we cant be friends with Haru- Chan any more?". Hatori's eyes finally softened for the poor hosts as he realized how much these people truly loved his cousin and he made a decision not to tell them that yes is would be better for everyone if they did do that. "Hunny…" Hatori started and then sighed before continuing "If you do that then all that Haruhi has gone through would be for nothing you know that right?" Hunny still crying but now less replied "But if we remain friends with Haru- Chan wont she get hurt again?". Not liking this turn of conversation as it wont help him make his point but not wanting to lie replied "Yes, however Haruhi loves you and do you want to know something she did while Aki…. I mean our master was hurting her?" Not really wanting to know but curious any ways Hunny nodded and Hatori continued saying ''Did you know she told him he was going to have to kill her before she left any of you. And she stuck to those very words until she fell unconscious. Plus he very well did almost kill her and only stopped beating on her when me and another cousin of hers named Ayame came in and had to drag him off her unconscious body." The host not knowing Haruhi had nearly died for them cried even more at this news and Hatori not even fazed continued "And even if he had killed her I think Haruhi would have wanted it that way knowing she was friends with such good people like you till the very end. So if you want to stop being friends with Haruhi that's fine and I'm sure Haruhi would understand but I also believe if you do that it will break her more than what our master could ever do to her body. However life is all about choices so I'm going to offer you one. You can forget all about Haruhi and I can erase your memories of her and you can go on with your life as if you never met her or you can keep your memories and still leave Haruhi so she will be safe or finally you can remain friends with Haruhi knowing she will fight for you every day and every step of the way." The hosts were shocked and did not answer and before any of them could get over that shock Hatori had one more thing to say and continued "However if my opinion counts for anything I hope you stay and remain friends with Haruhi because first off like I said before even though Haruhi would still love you and understand you leavening her it will break her and I love her enough to tell you this because I don't want to see Haruhi go through what I had to when I lost Kana my love because of our master and second Haruhi loves you and she probably if she could tell you right now that it was worth it for all of you and she would go through it all over again if she had to as long as you would be standing there for her at the end of it all." Surprisingly Mori was the first to get over his shock and replied with a strong and deep voice "I will remain friends with Haruhi". This finally got the others out of their state and they immediately one by one affirmed exactly what Mori had said causing Hatori to smile one of his rare smiles and tell them Haruhi is lucky to have such strong friends to witch Kyoya immediately replied it was the other way around.

The next day Hatori told them to go back to school after giving each of them his phone number promising to call immediately if any thing changes or she woke up though he told them it was unlikely she will any time soon as she had already been asleep for three days.

So the hosts went to school and constantly checked their phones annoying their sensei's and finally after the long nerve wracking day to their relief they canceled club and where on their way to the hospital again to see Haruhi.

Once they got there and made it to the second floor and where half way to Haruhi's room when an alarm went off saying Hatori you are needed in room 210 (Haruhi's room) this is a code purple! The hosts heard a loud SHIT come from behind them and a running Hatori push through them. Realizing all at once a to second later something was wrong with Haruhi they began to run after Hatori speeding to catch up. That was when they started to hear Haruhi screaming and they ran a little faster. Once they got to Haruhi's room what they saw wanted to make them throw up. Hatori was on top of Haruhi holding her hands down as

Haruhi withered and screamed and her heart monitor going crazy and two nurses trying and struggling to hold down a kicking Haruhi's legs while a forth nurse ran and got a needle and quickly stuck it into Haruhi's arm injecting her with something making Haruhi's scream's quickly die out as she fell back asleep. Hatori when Haruhi finally stopped fighting got off of her as well as the two nurses and while two nurses left as the third reinstalled the IV that it looked like Haruhi had yanked out bandaged her other bleeding hand and left with the other nurses. Finally after all that was done and Hatori grimly faced walked up to them and pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Sorry about that. You should have never seen Haruhi like that." The hosts felt sick and Karou asked "Why the hell was Haruhi like that in the first place?" And Hatori still pinching his nose said "Haruhi woke up and panicked and had a very strong panic attack. Again I'm sorry you had to see that." The hosts just dumbly nodded and Hatori continued "However if your willing to wait for the medicine we gave her to ware off she should be back up and awake in about three hours" and with that he left leaving the host to wait it out.

It was three and a half hours the hosts waited before they saw any changes. Haruhi's heart monitor started to beep really fast as her heart picked up pace and as they stared dumbly at it they noticed Haruhi's breath getting fast and Kyoya realizing she was waking up again and on the verge of another panic attack not wanting to go through the earlier episode again he acted trying to see if he could stop it. He climbed up half onto her bed as the others dumbly watched and started stroking her face and speaking in a calming voice telling her who it was, who was here and everything was okay now and she was safe. Haruhi looked confused at first and then she made a gasping noise and opened her eyes, blinked and saw him as he smiled at her and stroked her hair in a calming motion again telling her it was alright. "Kyo-ya" she rasped making all the host wince from her rough voice and then she grabbed Kyoya around the waist and pulled him down to her giving him a hug through the sheets so she didn't turn into a fox making him fall half on top of her as she started crying. Reagusting himself so he was now sitting on the bed with her as she cried he hugged her to himself as she cried on his shirt.

Finally after about five minutes Haruhi's cries had turned to sniffles and she finally sat up and faced the rest of the hosts who kindly and patently waited her out. Kyoya figuring Haruhi was calm enough now not to need him tried to get up but as soon as he got a quarter of the way and Haruhi realized what he was doing her heart monitor sped back up and she cried out a hoarse "NO!" and grabbed him around the waist making him sit back down hard surprising Kyoya and the rest of the hosts. Deciding maybe Haruhi still did need him he stayed and got comfortable laying down side by side with Haruhi as she calmed down again.

Finally once Haruhi was calm she asked in raspy voice for some water and Mori went over and poured some into a cup from a pitcher around the room. After Haruhi drank and told Mori thank you in her now much better voice she sat and waited for the hosts to start talking. Not long as she waited Tamaki in a sad voice asked her sadly "Why did you do it Haruhi?" Not expecting that to be the first question but expecting more of what happened to you or questions of that variety she paused before asking how much the hosts knew about what happened to her. And they told her what Hatori had told them all hoping in the back of their head that for some reason what he told theme was not true and Haruhi would confirm that but instead to their sadness they only got Haruhi to sigh and say "That's all true and I'm not sorry I did what I did and I never will be so don't ask for an apology"

This made Hikaru mad and he started shouting "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL HARUHI YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US WHAT WE WERE GETTING INTO, WE ALL LOVE YOU AND HATE THAT WE HAVE TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS AND KNOWING THIERS NOTHING WE CAN DO AND YOUR NOT EVEN GONNA SAY SORRY!" This pissed Kyoya off for yelling at her even though he felt the same but before he could say anything Haruhi replied "I am sorry for hurting you and having you all see me like this but no I'm not sorry for fighting for you to remain with you no matter what the cost." I only have two more years and I am not wasting them and living them without the people I love most. This made the host club worried by what she meant by only having two more years with them and they all just figured that she was talking about high school and they didn't comment on it not knowing that because she is one of the forgotten zodiac's that she will be locked up on Akito's orders after high school with Kyo unless the curse is broken.

The rest of the time was spent talking about less touchy subjects and they spent the time just being friends. Finally it was late and it was time for the hosts to go home and get to bed. Hunny and Mori left first and the twins soon followed. Eventually Tamaki left and it was just Kyoya and Haruhi left in the room. Finally not wanting to leave but knowing he should Kyoya told Haruhi "I've got to go now. Bye" and when he got up Haruhi with tears in her eyes whispered "Could you please stay….. It's a Friday so you wont miss any school….. Please?" and telling her okay he called his driver and told him to bring him some clothes and toiletries so he could spend the night.

That night when they were getting ready for bed Kyoya planning to sleep beside her on the recliner chair beside her bed Haruhi shyly said "You know I would like it better if you would sleep on the bed with me. It probably would help me keep away the nightmares anyways." So Kyoya decided to take Haruhi up on her offer and got into the bed with her after turning off the lights and cuddled with Haruhi close in his arms once again. Soon Kyoya was almost asleep when all of a sudden Haruhi turned around to face him making sure their chests never touched waking him back up again. Noticing he was almost asleep Haruhi apologized and told him something Kyoya had dreamed many times he would one day hear Haruhi say but thought he never would. She told him "You know something I figured out when Akito almost killed me I figured out I would be sad about losing the host club but I also figured out in that moment something else I figured out how much I love you and just never realized it till that moment'' it took Kyoya a minute to process this and when he did he gasped and kissed her with everything he had trying to express ho much he loves her back and when he needed to pull away for breath he started kissing down her neck gasping "I love you too…. I love you so freaking much its crazy." And with that information out he and Haruhi fell asleep with smiles on their faces in each others arms.

It was two days later that Haruhi was going to be released from the hospital and when the day came Haruhi had her bandages taken off of her face as almost her whole family came to see her along with the host club and Haruhi introduced her family members Kisa, Hiro, and Momoji who looked strangely a lot like hunny Saying how Hiro is the sheep, Kisa the tiger, and Momoji the bunny. Finally the doctor came in and brought crutches that Haruhi would need to be using due to her broken leg and after the nurses took out her IV and the Hatori signed the release papers she was on her way home.

Within the next two months Haruhi went back to school Kyoya and her went on dates as newly made boyfriend and girlfriend and told the rest of the hosts about their newly found relationship and they all excepted it kindly with only Hikaru being slightly jealous but even he soon got over it once he saw how happy Kyoya made Haruhi. And even he cast came off after her leg healed.

After the two months went past Akito was still fuming about how one of his pets and one of the monster one at that has decided to disobey him and he decided to pay this particular pet a visit this week sometime.

That week on Friday Akito went to Haruhi's school and after asking the school staff where the host club was located and finding it was in the 3rd abandoned music room he was on his way. Host club had just finished and all the customers had left and the host where cleaning up when Akito walked in the door.

The hosts looked up and saw a young thin sickly boy come in and before Kyoya could inform the young man that they were closed for the day Haruhi asked "What do you want Akito?". Kyoya recalled something Haruhi had said about that name but before he could think much on it Akito replied "I see you still haven't listened to me and gotten rid of these ridiculous friends of yours" All the host clubbers eyes widened as they realized this was the man that dared beat their precious Haruhi and furious they got up to teach him a lesson until Haruhi realizing what they had in mind told them they are not allowed to hurt him and making them back off. Akito laughed at this and said "Wow Haruhi I cant believe how you've tricked theses poor boys into being friends with a monster like you." Hunny getting mad at this shouted "HARU- CHAN IS NOT THE MONSTER! YOU ARE! HARU- CHAN DOSNTT BEAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU DO IF SHE DOSENT GET HER WAY!" Akito laughed even harder at this and spoke to Haruhi saying "So you never told them what you did to your parents or what you really become other than a silly little fox did you?" Then with another laugh Akito continued "Bet your scared they will also be afraid of you. In fact I know you are my pet I can see it in your eyes….." The hosts were confused as to why Haruhi was so scared as they had already seen her turn into a fox and they weren't scared of her. Then what Akito said next to Haruhi chilled them to the bone and horrified them making them question Haruhi and if they really knew her at all. Akito asked Haruhi "Why don't you tell them about your parents….. You know how their monster of a daughter is the very reason their both dead and Shingure had to grow up without a mommy and daddy to love him?" Haruhi was sobbing at this point and cried out "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I CANT CONTROL WHAT I AM AKITO!" then turning to the hosts she told them "I didn't kill them they killed themselves my mom by hanging herself and my dad by a gun to the head." "But why did they do it is the real question" Akito said and reluctantly with a growl Haruhi said "They killed themselves because of what I was born as! A fucking monster! Every god damn time I take off this god damned cursed ring" and then thrusting out her hand showing a silver and black band around her finger on her right hand that the hosts had never noticed before now she finished "I turn into a fucking monster and everyone is scared of me!"

Sadly Kyoya told Haruhi quietly no matter what she turns into it was never her fault her parents are dead only theirs if they couldn't handle what Haruhi was born as and no matter what she is they will always love her for who and not what she is. This made Akito very angry but Haruhi had by now stopped crying thanks to Kyoya's words as she smiled at him and the club. "Just like the fucking bitch Tohru" and with that he left shouting "I will be expecting you at the family meeting Haruhi invite your stupid friends if you like but I expect you to be there…" and with that Akito left just as quickly as he had came leaving the host to question Haruhi about the meeting. Haruhi did not know of the meeting yet and called Shingure who filled her in and after she filled the hosts in on the details in case they wanted to come witch all of them told her they would be their for her.

The meeting was that weekend and the week for the hosts passed quickly and finally they were on their way to the main Sohma household where Akito lives and the meeting would be taking place. They all wore kimono's as Haruhi had instructed and met Haruhi, Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shingure at the door and they went in together to what the hosts guessed was the living room area. Soon the whole Sohma family was there and their were only just a few that the hosts did not recognize and Haruhi did not care to introduce as she was more worried about what exactly this meeting was about.

Soon after everyone was seated at a couch and chatting Akito came in and it fell into silence. Akito smiled his twisted smile and exclaimed "Welcome my pets and their friends I wanted to get us all together as I was getting rather lonely in my mansion all alone and I hope you have a pleasant time". The first thing to go through each of their heads was a variation of 'well that's a load of bull' however no one dared say anything. Eventually Akito began talking to Shingure who seemed the most relaxed around him and small talk broke out amongst the group again although this time it was much more Eventually tense and people were more careful of what they said. Eventually Akito told his Junishi it was time for lunch and to follow him to the dinning area where they had a nice lunch of salmon (Kyo's favorite) all the while Haruhi and the other zodiacs are wondering what Akito is up to.

After everyone is finished eating Akito decided it was time for them to take a walk with them in the household garden. In the garden the hosts discover the house sported a typical Japanese style garden complete with koi pond and vegetable patch and everything and even included a small bridge. Seeing the vegetable patch and Kyo made Yuki think off his leaks and not being able to resist started to prod Kyo about them pissing Kyo off and starting a fight. The others ignored them and started to walk around the garden talking and having a good time with each other relieved nothing has gone bad and the 'meeting' was almost over. That was when Yuki and Kyo really started going at each other and it eventually turned physical causing Tohru distress while everyone else just stopped and turned to watch the fight not finding it strange at all as the hosts had seen this before on one of their many visits.

However during the fight Yuki grabbed Kyo's hand with his cursed bracelet and Kyo without thinking pulled his wrist away accidently almost in slow motion as Haruhi and the Zodiacs watched in horror as Kyo began to transform. Akito then laughed at this and joyfully exclaimed "Oh goody one of my monsters has come out to play!" and the hosts watched horrified as Kyo's arms and legs began to stretch his face elongated into a snout and he grew sharp teeth the size of daggers and claws just as bad ears popped out of his head and his skin turned brown and his eyes yellow slits. The hosts were horrified and screamed and some even fell backwards in their attempt to escape. Kyo now even madder at Yuki began to attack Yuki in this form and panicked knowing he could really get hurt Yuki ran however Kyo quickly caught up with Yuki and started biting and clawing him as Yuki screamed and tried to escape.

Grabbing Tohru who was scared and shaking Haruhi grabbed her and knew she was the only one who could stop Kyo in this form and grabbing her ring she gave it to Tohru screaming watch out for that for me as she ran and to the clubs horror again also started changing as she ran towards the fight. At first the hosts were horrified that Haruhi was charging into the fight but only seconds later her body started to transform like Kyo's. Instead however her transformation was different she instead grew three silver tails ears like a dog and fur all over her body as her eyes turned red and she grew to the size of a large grizzly bear with teeth and claws the size of knifes. The hosts were scared and Haruhi's transformation brought on even more screams and whimpers from the host clubbers.

Haruhi ran towards the fight and when she finally transformed raced over and barreled into Kyo knocking him off of Yuki who was now very beaten and bloody. He growled at her and she roared back her challenge and the fight was on. Kyo lunged back for Yuki but before he could get to him Haruhi was on top of him and grabbing him by the throat drawing blood. Kyo now distracted Yuki took the chance and ran towards the others as Kyo tried to buck and get Haruhi to let go of him even though she had locked her jaw. Finally in a last effort Kyo reached around and clawed Haruhi across her shoulder making her yelp and let go. Kyo took this opportunity to get his revenge and clawed her across her face drawing a large slash mark right above her right eye. Getting back up and back into the fight trying to ignore the blood in her eye Haruhi attacked again and clawed him back while charging him and trying to pin him down and succeeding but not without receiving a couple injury's herself. Haruhi pinned Kyo down for five whole minutes before he finally calmed down and stopped struggling and Haruhi got off him and layed down with a big harrumph as Kyo eventually with a poof changed back wearing a tattered version on his orange kimono he had been wearing once he got his black and white bracelet on and Haruhi did the same once Tohru to the hosts amazement went up to Haruhi and placed her ring on her changing back into the red and pink cherry blossom kimono she had been wearing that evening.

Hunny was the first to come out of his shock and approach Haruhi asking "Haru- Chan was that really you?" and sadly with tears in her eyes she replied "Yes it was Hunny, I'm sorry I scared you… I understand if you want to leave me now that you have seen all of me….." "Yeah I was scared of you Haru- Chan but that doesn't mean we love you any less. Of course we aren't going to leave you!" Hunny replied and with that Hunny gave Haruhi a big hug and to everyone's surprise she didn't turn into a fox when he did so. Hunny realized this along with Haruhi and they gasped separating. Curious to see if maybe it was just a one time thing Haruhi gave Hunny another big hug and she still didn't change into a silver tiny fox and with a cry of joy she picked Hunny up and spun him around Tamaki style. The other Junishi tried it out for themselves and they to didn't turn into their animal forms and they too were as happy as Haruhi and even Hatori was smiling in joy. It seems that all they needed to break the curse was to have someone fully accept them for all that they were and with the help of Tohru and the amazing host club it all became possible.

The first thing Haruhi did after figuring out that the curse was broken was run up to Kyoya and give him a big kiss and Kyo did the same with Tohru witch surprised all of them.

That night Haruhi went once again to Kyoya's house just like when they did the first time and got themselves into this mess in the first place and had lots and lots of hot and sexy times now that they could touch each other more completely. And all the while they whispered to each other how much they love each other.

Years went by and the host club and Haruhi stayed just as close and in fact probably got even closer over the years Akito eventually died relieving all the Junishi and eventually Kyoya proposed to Haruhi asking her to become his wife and a Mrs. Ootari under a starry night sky and Haruhi of course said yes.

Eventually they had a wedding and everyone was invited and Ranka got to walk his surrogate daughter down the isle and place Haruhi's hand into Kyoya's warm loving one and when the time came they both said their vows and I do's and finally, finally kissed and lived happily ever after. The End.

 **Honestly I actually wrote this some time mid- last year. could never find a finished crossover of these two series, so I decided to make one myself. It was at first for just my personal enjoyment, but I figured why not share right? Hope you like it. Make sure to review because I am always looking to improve my skills.**


End file.
